capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Damned Chessman
The Damned Chessman are enemies from the Devil May Cry series of action games who appears only in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Profile The Damned Chessmen are netherworld-crafted chess pieces who move of their own accord. Whether the game of chess is based on these demons, or vice versa, is said to be unknown. Descriptions Damned Pawn The Damned Pawn is the weakest of the Chessmen, but often appears in great numbers that can allow it to overwhelm its enemy. Like a real pawn, it can only move forward one space (two spaces on its first movement), but attacks by swiftly uncrossing its swords to the spaces immediately diagonal to it. Dawned Knight The Damned Knight is faster and stronger than the pawn, but still not much of a threat. Like a real knight, it can only move in an L-shaped motion. It jumps very high during this movement, and spears the ground when it lands. It can attack during this movement, or by swinging its horn at nearby enemies. Damned Bishop The Damned Bishop is slow, but its magical skill makes it a potent support piece. Like a real bishop, it can only move diagonally. It can summon a ring of fire which it focuses into arrows and shoots down its lanes of movement, or it can summon a small vortex of wind that heals it and nearby pieces. Damned Rook The Damned Rook is also slow, but is very powerful and can summon other pieces. Like a real rook, it can only move horizontally or vertically, but it can also switch places with the Damned King when it castles. It attacks by opening up its body and firing lasers down its lanes of movement. Damned Queen The Damned Queen is the most powerful of all the Chessmen, and so she only appears on the Damned Chess Board. Like a real queen, she can move in any direction, diagonal or straight, and is very swift in her movements. She attacks while she moves, making her very dangerous, but she lets out a cackle before moving that serves as a warning, and her path is illuminated with violet smoke. Damned King The Damned King is the most important piece because he controls all the others. Like a real king, defeating it will end the game, and so he only appears on the Damned Chess Board. If attacked, he will attempt to castle and switch places with any Damned Rook. Like a real King, it can attack and move to the spaces immediately adjacent to itself. Trivia * The Damned Chessman originally appear as basic enemies but near the end of the game they are elevated to boss status when they face Dante or Vergil on the Damned Chessboard in the Demon World. ** Because of this an odd parallel can be drawn between them and the Hell Vanguard, another enemy in the game who started off as a boss in the second mission, only to be relegated to a basic enemy after his initial defeat. Gallery Image:DamnedPawn.gif|Dammed Pawn. Image:DamnedKnight.gif|Damned Knight. Image:DamnedBishop.gif|Damned Bishop. Image:DamnedRook.gif|Damned Rook. Image:DamnedQueen.gif|Damned Queen. Image:DamnedKing.gif|Damned King. Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Enemies Category:Devil May Cry Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Devil May Cry Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Non-Human Characters